TERLATIH PATAH HATI
by tofu.looks
Summary: [UPDATE! KAISOO SCENE]Hanya sepenggal cerita Baekhyun yang disinkron kan dengan nasib saya yang SELALU bertepuk sebelah tangan. ya walaupun nasib Baekhyun lebih mujur disini dari pada nasib gua, tapi read ae dah kalo baca langsung review ntar gua sumpahin kek gua nasibnya./ChanBaek/KaiSoo/HunHan/GS/OneShoot/
1. ChanBaek

**Terlatih Patah Hati**

 **Author :**

 **.**

 **yehetohorat794**

 **Main Cast :**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast :**

 **.**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **The others~**

 **Genre :**

 **.**

 **Romance/** **little-** **Comedy/Hurt-Comfort**

 **Rate :**

 **.**

 **T**

 **Length :**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **.**

 **Semua cast milik Tuhan. Saya hanya membuat cerita nya saja, Jalan cerita, ide semua itu milik saya. Main pairing nya ChanBaek. Kalau gak suka tinggal back aja. Jangan jadi plagiat okay?**

 **Summary :**

 **.**

 **Begini rasanya, terlatih patah hati.. Hadapi getirnya, terlatih disakiti, Bertepuk sebelah tangan sudah biasa, Ditinggal tanpa alasan, sudah biasa.. Penuh luka itu pasti, tapi aku tetap bernyanyi..**

 **Hanya sepenggal cerita Baekhyun yang disinkron kan dengan nasib saya yang SELALU bertepuk sebelah tangan. ya walaupun nasib Baekhyun lebih mujur disini dari pada nasib gua, tapi read ae dah kalo baca langsung review ntar gua sumpahin kek gua nasibnya./ChanBaek/GS/OneShoot/**

..

..

..

..

..

 **YANG BACA HARUS REVIEW KALO NGGAK NTAR GUA DOAIN NASIB NYA KEK GUA MULU BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN MULU JONES MULU.. POKOKNYA WAJIB REVIEW KAGAK BOLEH BACA LANGSUNG CLOSE. HATI-HATI JANGAN SEPELE SAMA SUMPAHAN GUA BIASANYA ORANG YANG JONES KEK GUA DOA NYA SERING TERKABUL! JANGAN KIRA GUA JELEK YE GEGARA GUA SERING BETEPOK SEBELAH TANGAN GUA CANTEK SUMPAH MIRIP SAMA BULU KETEKNYA BAEKHYUN PERASAAN GUA BANYAK BACOT YA YODAH DAH HAPPY READING! INGAT REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun meneliti setiap inchi dari pakaian nya dari pantulan kaca,

Dia sedikit tersenyum bahagia disana, hari ini adalah hari dimana kekasih nya pulang dari dinas kerja nya di Jepang. Mereka sudah tak bertemu 24 hari lama nya.

Dan sekarang, kekasihnya menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di cafe dimana mereka biasa bertemu.

Dia sangat senang sekarang. Dan... ini adalah tanggal 14 February. Siapa yang tidak tahu apa makna dari tanggal ini?

Baekhyun memang tak menyiapkan apa-apa. Tapi, Baekhyun yakin dengan bertemu nya mereka pasti menjadi suatu hadiah bagi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan melalui pintu cafe, mata nya mengedar di setiap sudut, mencari-cari dimana kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu berada, setelah beberapa detik, mata itu berbinar cerah saat mendapati punggung kekasihnya itu duduk sedang memainkan HP nya disudut Cafe.

Dengan langkah ceria, Baekhyun sedikit berlari mendekati kekasihnya itu,

"Boo!" Kejut Baekhyun sambil memegang bahu kekasihnya itu dari belakang, Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahu itu sedikit berjengkit keatas,

"Astaga kau mengejutkan ku, Baek!" Kekeh Chanyeol sambil mengusak kepala Baekhyun yang kini sedang ada di leher nya,

"Aku sangat merindukan mu, Yeol.." Lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali terkekeh lalu mengecup sisi kepala Baekhyun,

"Aku juga merindukanmu" jawab Chanyeol,

Setelah mengecup pipi Chanyeol, Baekhyun lalu berjalan mengitari meja itu dan duduk di depan Chanyeol,

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kerjaan mu di Jepang? Sudah beres?" tanya Baekhyun lalu menyeruput latte yang sudah dipesankan Chanyeol sebelumnya,

"Tinggal sedikit lagi.." ucap Chanyeol yang tak jelas maksudnya, antara membicarakan apa yang ditanya Baekhyun barusan... atau yang lain?

"Kau tau, Chan? Aku sekarang sedang berusaha belajar membuat kue tart. aku meminta xiu unnie untuk membantu ku, dan aku bisa membuat nya walaupun terkesan aneh. Bibi Jung juga sekarang sudah melahirkan! Anak nya sangat lucu, Chan!—"

"Baek-"

"—Aku bahkan disuruh memilih namanya. Bibi Jung melahirkan anak perempuan yang kalau tidak salah beratnya 3 kg. Xiumin unnie juga akan merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Jongdae, ya walaupun aku sedikit tak sudi merelakannya—"

"Baek—"

"—Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo sangat menyukai nya.. Sehun juga mau berbulan madu dengan Luhan.. Aku sangat—"

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun sontak berhenti berbyyicara. dia menatap wajah Chanyeol bingung. Wajah Chanyeol bahkan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di depan Baekhyun.

Dan...

Baekhyun cukup takut.

"Chan-Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata indah Baekhyun, sudut bibirnya terangkat dan mennciptakan senyuman yang sangat tampan menurut Baekhyun,

Baekhyun hanya diam menunggu apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku tak ingin berpacaran lagi dengan mu"

 _ **Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu..**_

 _ **Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku**_

 _ **Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu..**_

 _ **Cinta ini... Membunuhku...**_

.

.

.

Kaki itu berjalan dengan lemah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah puas menangis pulang dari cafe tadi, dia akhirnya bisa berhenti menangis. Tapi hatinya bakan belum bisa berhenti untuk menangis.

Kenapa Chanyeol memutuskannya? dan memutuskannya dengan senyuman tanpa dosa yang sialnya manis itu!? lagian memangnya dia salah apa?

Baekhyun bahkan tak melirik lelaki lain saat Chanyeol sedang berada di Jepang.

Chanyeol melepasnya? Begitu saja?

Setelah 7 tahun berpacaran?

Baekhyun menatap foto Chanyeol yang masih terletak manis di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

Bahkan ini masih seperti mimpi!

 _ **Melambung jauh. Terbang tinggi,**_

 _ **Bersama mimpi.. Tenggelam dalam..**_

 _ **Lautan emosi... Ooohh..**_

 _ **Setelah aku, sadar diri,**_

 _ **Kau t'lah jauh pergi**_

 _ **Tinggalkan mimpi, yang tiada bertepi**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun pagi dengan alarm HP nya kali ini. Dia sudah mengganti nomor HP nya. Malas berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Biasanya saat ini pasti dia dibangunkan oleh Chanyeol dengan cara deringan HP yang berisi panggilan masuk dari Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi... sekarang?

Baekhyun menatap miris wallpaper HP nya. Foto nya dan Chanyeol saat berada di lotte world. Bahkan dia tak sanggup untuk menghapus foto-foto Chanyeol yang ada di HP nya.

"Kuharap hari ini cepat berakhir.." gumam Baekhyun lalu menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar mandinya.

Setelah 30 menit, Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar mandinya dan mulai berpakaian.

Setelah memakai blazernya, dia lalu duduk di meja makannya, mengambil ramen yang sudah di siapkannya tadi lalu memakannya.

Setelah sarapan lalu dia memakai high heels nya. Dia lalu terdiam setelah memakai high heels nya itu.

Chanyeol tak pernah suka dia memakai high heels.

tapi... apa perdulinya?

Baekhyun lalu mengambil tas nya lalu Baekhyun berjalan keluar.

Hft... Dia harus menaiki bus lagi, biasanya kan dia di antar Chan- opps

"Jangan ingat dia, Baek.. Jangan!" ingat Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan dengan tergesa di jalan,

Halte masih 300 meter lagi jauhnya,

"Aku sudah tak berpacaran lagi dengannya, jadi aku bebas melakukan semua hal.. termasuk memakai heels 20cm ini" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya, dia berjalan lagi dan beberapa lama berjalan dia langsung tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri

"Sialan, kenapa memakai heels itu sangat rumit" gerutu Baekhyun sambil berjalan lagi,

Dia lalu berjalan lagi, tapi, kembali, dia tersandung lagi, membuat telapak kakinya sakit,

Dia menunduk melihat kakinya yang mulai lecet itu,

"Eomma... Appo" gumam Baekhyun sambil berkaca-kaca, dia mengusap kakinya yang sakit itu perlahan, dan kembali merasakan sakit,

"TIN...TIN..."

Baekhyun sedikit berjengit saat mendengar klakson mobil yang tiba-tiba,

Dia melihat kebelakang,

"Sialan..." gumam Baekhyun antara sedih dan kesal juga senang,

"TIN...TIN..." Seseorang itu kembali menekan klakson mobilnya, membuat Baekhyun berdiri tegak sambil berjalan terpincang menuju ke arahnya,

Perlahan, kaca mobil itu menurun,

"wae?" ucap Baekhyun malas sambil memasang wajah kesal,

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan pernah sekalipun memakai heels"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya,

"Kita sudah berakhir bukan?" ucap Baekhyun kesal,

.

.

.

Luhan berjengah "bagaimana bisa kau memusuhi ku karena susu strawberry" gerutu Luhan, mulai menginjak pedal gas nya,

"Tentu saja!" balas Baekhyun lalu mencium pipi Luhan,

"Apakah itu artinya perdamaian" ucap Luhan geli sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun,

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menganggguk

"Kau memang unni yang terbaik" Baekhyun lalu kembali mencium pipi Luhan lagi,

"Berhenti, Baekhyun! Kau membuat pipi ku basah!" ucap Luhan sok jijik sambil menghapus bekas ciuman Baekhyun,

Baekhyun hanya menyengir gaje,

Setelah puas tertawa dia lalu diam sambil menatap kedepan,

"Lu.."

"Panggil aku eonni" gerutu Luhan, dia menjitak Baekhyun tapi tak mendapat respon apapun, sedikit bingung dengan prilaku Baekhyun kali ini,

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan mengeluarkan surat resign ku lusa" ucap Baekhyun pelan, membuat Luhan perlahan menepikan mobilnya

"Apa ini semua karena Chanyeol?" ucap Luhan melihat ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah,

"Aku tak sanggup berada di dekatnya lagi, aku akan mundur dari jabatan sekretaris Park Sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk,

Luhan menatap Baekhyun miris,

"Lakukan yang menurutmu terbaik," ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum meyakinkan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menaikkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum ke arah Luhan,

"Dan jangan lupa untuk tidak memakai heels lagi"

Setelahnya mereka tertawa bersamaan

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit, Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di depannya,

"Jeongsuahamnida, Park Sajangnim" Baekhyun lalu menunduk sekali lagi, tak berani menampakkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol,

"Baekhyun-ah.. Kenapa kau berangkat tanpa ku? Kenapa kau tak menunggu ku?" ucap Chanyeol lalu mulai berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun,

Dia menaikkan tangannya, berusaha hendak menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, berniat mengadahkan wajahnya,

Tapi, Baekhyun megelak,

"Maaf sajangnim.. Tapi tadi Luhan menjemputku" ucap Baekhyun terus menunduk,

"Baiklah. Luhan menjemput mu. Tapi, kenapa kau mematikan HP mu? Aku tak bisa menghubungi mu" ucap Chanyeol lagi

"Mianhamnida, sajangnim, saya mengganti nomornya" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan panggilan itu. Dan apa-apaan ini? Kau memakai heels? Kau tau kan aku tak pernah suka kau memakai heels! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?!"

Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan mata indahnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca,

"KAU YANG KENAPA?!" Baekhyun lalu menghapus kasar air matanya dengan cepat lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol,

 _ **Tak pernakah kau sadari,**_

 _ **Akulah yang kau sakiti**_

 _ **Engkau pergi dengan janji mu yang telah kau ingkari,**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik kaki nya yang sedikit lecet itu, dia menghembuskan nafas nya pedih,

Dia kini sedang duduk di atas sofa di lobby perusahaannya, menunggu Luhan menjemputnya. Tadi Luhan memang berjanji untuk menjemputnya.

Bahkan kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan,

Dia melirik layar HP nya lagi, hft.. sebenarnya Luhan kemana? dia bahkan sudah meneleponnya beratus ratus kali, tapi mengapa tak ada balasan atau suara Luhan yang terdengar setelah nada-nada penghubung itu?

Apa dia sedang sibuk dengan Sehun-nya?

Sialan. Jadi dia pulang dengan siapa?

Apalagi sekarang sedang hujan deras.

Dia bersandar di sandaran sofa sambil memainkan HP nya, menunggu pesan atau telepon dari Luhan,

Kalau Luhan memang tak bisa menjemputnya, ya mending dia langsung terang-terangan saja,

Dia masih berkutat dengan HP nya, tak menyadari seseorang sudah mengambil tempat disampingnya dengan jarak 30cm,

Seseorang itu menoel bahu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menoleh kan kepalanya,

"Mau ku antar?" Dia menampilkan senyuman manis

"eung?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung,

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengantar ku, Kim Jongin-ssi.. Aku akan membalas budi mu lain kali.." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, Sedikit menahan rasa sakit di kakinya karena lecet di kakinya masih belum medingan,

"Tidak apa-apa.. Santai saja.." ucap Jongin yang hampir menyatu dengan gelapnya malam,

Baekhyun bukannya melebih-lebihkan, tapi Jongin sangat gelap.

Tidak..tidak bukan hitam.. hanya saja terlalu gelap, eksotis

Ya, lumayan seksi..

eh?

"Ini sudah sangat malam, masuklah.. Kau bisa terkena flu.." ucap Jongin lembut membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli, dia kembali teringat saat dia dan mantan pacarnya pertama kali pulang bersama,

 _ **Di malam yang dingin dan gelap sepi**_

 _ **Benakku melayang pada kisah kita**_

 _ **Terlalu manis... Untuk dilupakan,**_

 _ **Kenangan yang indah bersamamu, di dalam**_ _ **mimpi,**_

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar pergi" Baekhyun benar-benar bernostalgia, dia bahkan menganggap Jongin itu adalah Chanyeol dan mengucapkannya sama persis dengan apa yang diucapkannya dulu pada Chanyeol,

Jongin yang merasa diberi harapan oleh Baekhyun mendadak terkena serangan jantung,

"i-iya.. Ba-baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu, Baekhyun-ssi" ucap Jongin linglung,

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hati-hati dijalan.. Chanyeol-ah"

Jongin terdiam mendengar nya. Hatinya mencelos begitu saja,

 _ **Kau bawaku terbang ke awan lalu menjatuhkanku ke jurang,**_

Jongin bersenandung di hatinya yang hancur,

Baekhyun masih mengingat Chanyeol rupanya,

Tak berlama-lama lagi, Mobil itu melaju kencang, membuat Baekhyun sadar, sangat sadar, bahwa dia berhalusinasi tadi, dia menepuk kepalanya keras dengan sebal,

"Aigoo bagaimana aku melihatnya sebagai Park bodoh itu?!" Baekhyun bisa merasakan matanya basah,

"Aku sangat merindukannya. sangat" lirih Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya dengan lengannya, mengeluarkan isakan kanak-kanaknya,

 _ **Aku sudah mulai**_ _ **l**_ _ **upa**_

 _ **Saat pertama rasakan lara**_

 _ **Oleh harapan yang pupus**_

 _ **Hingga hati yang cedera serius,**_

 _ **Terimakasih kalian**_

 _ **Barisan para mantan**_

 _ **Dan semua yang pergi**_

 _ **Tanpa sempat aku miliki**_

Baekhyun bersenandung di dalam hati yang sedang mengalami proses perbaikan,

"Ke-kenapa saat aku merindukannya, malah terasa semakin dingin" isak Baekhyun lagi

Dia berjongkok di depan gedung apartemennya, yang untungnya sepi, jadi tak ada yang melihatnya, palingan hanya security yang memang sudah maklum dengan Baekhyun yang sedang patah hati,

for your information, Baekhyun memang memukul Satpam itu, dan mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya saat di putuskan oleh Chanyeol pada satpam itu, makanya satpam itu biasa saja dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum,

setelah 1 menit menangis, Baekhyun dengan senggugukan berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama apartemen itu,

 _ **Tak satupun yang aku sesali**_

 _ **Hanya membuat ku s'makin terlatih..**_

 _ **Begini rasanya, terlatih patah hati**_

 _ **Hadapi getirnya, terlatih disakiti,**_

 _ **Bertepuk sebelah tangan sudah biasa**_

 _ **Ditinggal tanpa alasan, sudah biasa**_

 _ **Penuh luka itu pasti, tapi aku tetap bernyanyi**_

sambil bernyanyi dengan putus asa dan isakan juga serotan ingus, serta para orang tua yang menatapnya aneh, dia berjalan melalui lobby, naik melalui lift dan melewati lorong-lorong apartemen untuk menemukan pintu nomor 614,

Dia sedikit menyerit saat mendapati bahwa pintu apartemennya tak terkunci,

Dia mengambil tongkat baseball yang berdiri di samping pintu nya itu adalah tongkat baseball pertama nya yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol saat hari jadi mereka yang pertama,

Kannn.. jadi throwback lagi.

Lagipula, kekasih spesies apa yang memberikan tongkat baseball pada hari jadi pertama mereka?,

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya kesal, bisa-bisa nya dia teringat mantan nya itu di situasi begini. Dia menguatkan lengannya yang mulus, bersiap memukul siapa pencuri yang berani memasuki kamar apartemennya tanpa permisi.

Hey. Sejak kapan pencuri permisi?

Dia melihat punggung besar yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari dekat tv nya, suasananya sangat gelap sehingga dia tak bisa meneliti siapa orang itu,

Dia mengayunkan tongkat Baseball nya dengan keras keatas lalu mengayunkannya lagi kebawah dan langsung memukul keras pundak seseorang itu,

"AHK!"

Oh tidak! Suara itu!

Baekhyun langsung pucat dan melemparkan tongkat baseball itu asal dan sialnya mengenai lampu kaca hias berukuran sedang di samping kanannya, lalu pecah hingga berkeping-keping

mati kau, Byun.

.

.

.

"AW.. Pelan-pelan Baek.." adu Chanyeol sambil terus meraung raung kesakitan, Baekhyun hanya menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh juga ingus yang sedari tadi hendak keluar,

"Maaf Chan.." cicit Baekhyun selesai mengobati bahu Chanyeol yang membiru sekarang,

Chanyeol hanya menatap wajah bersalah Baekhyun, tangan nya naik dan mulai mengusap kepala Baekhyun, dengan senyuman tampan tentu saja.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, yang tadi kau lakukan itu benar, bagaimana tadi aku benar-benar seorang pencuri. Itu adalah sesuatu yang benar Baekhyun, jadi tak perlu meminta maaf," Ucap Chanyeol melelehkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menunduk guna menyembunyikan semburat merahnya,

"A-aku akan membereskan yang pecah tadi di ruang tamu. Kau disini saja jangan kemana-mana, di luar sangat deras dan kau menginap disini saja." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa terpikirkan dulu olehnya dan langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu nya,

meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum senang memikirkannya,

Tapi tak lama dia mengubah ekspresi nya menjadi orang yang terkejut saat mendapatkan kondom saat hari ulang tahunnya,

"APA? MEMBERESKAN KACA?"

Chanyeol segera keluar dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang bersimpuh membelakangi nya sambil mengumpulkan pecahan kaca yang tajam itu,

Chanyeol sedikit berlari lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi jari telunjuknya yang sudah berlumur darah,

Chanyeol sudah tau ini akan terjadi, dia lalu tanpa segan-segan merampas tangan Baekhyun dan memasukannya jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap darah yang keluar sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun khawtir,

.

.

.

"Kurasa kedatangan ku kesini membawa kerugian pada mu Baek." sendu Chanyeol dengan mimik lucu yang hanya di jawab senyuman tipis oleh Baekhyun,

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng kan kepalanya,

Tidak. Dia tak boleh jatuh lagi ke dalam pesona Chanyeol!

Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang menyakitinya. dia tak boleh membiarkan Chanyeol menyakitinya sekali lagi,

"Ya begitulah" Ucap Baekhyun cuek sambil membelakangi Chanyeol dan mencuci piring dan gelas dengan tangan gemetar,

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya memandangnya bisa Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang keji seperti itu pada nya?

Baiklah, mending langsung ke inti,

"Aku melihatmu diantar Jongin tadi.." ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun membalakkan matanya,

"Ya aku memang di antar dengannya" ucap Baekhyun berpura-pura tenang,

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menunggu ku tadi?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi, dia melipat tangannya menahan tangis nya yang hendak keluar lagi.

Bisa-bisa nya Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu?

"Untuk apa?" jawab Baekhyun mencoba untuk flat,

"Aku bisa menerima alasan kalau kau tadi dijemput Luhan pagi tadi, tapi untuk Jongin, aku tak bisa mentolir nya, untuk apa kau pulang bersama nya sedangkan kau masih bisa menunggu ku? Kau bahkan tau bahwa Jongin mengincar mu saat kita masih SMA." Ucap Chanyeol dengan keras membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tersakiti,

 _ **Tak pernakah kau sadari**_

 _ **Akulah yang kau sakiti**_

 _ **Engkau pergi dengan janji**_ _ **mu**_ _ **yang telah kau ingkari**_

 _ **Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku, hapuskan rasa cinta ku**_

 _ **Aku pun ingin bahagia**_

 _ **Walau tak bersama dia**_

Baekhyun kembali bersenandung di dalam hati, kali ini dengan lagu Judika.

"Aku.. tak akan pernah lagi menunggu mu."

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan mata yang mulai lembab

"Tak kan pernah."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang membelakangi nya, Baekhyun benar-benar marah padanya,

Dia manatap sesuatu di tangan nya, dia baru saja ingin menakhiri semua sandiwara ini dengan mengajak Baekhyun menikah,

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun bahkan bersifat seperti itu padanya?

Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar membenci nya dan tak mencintainya lagi lalu berpaling ke Jongin?

Ah tentang anak itu, Chanyeol harus membatalkan hubungan kerja sama antara perusahaannya dengan Kim Corp, perusahaan Jongin,

Chanyeol lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping badan Baekhyun yang memunggungi nya itu, lalu menyelipkan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang Baekhyun,

Sudah 25 hari dia tak memeluk Baekhyun dan kini hatinya terasa lengkap saat memeluk pinggang ramping keka-maksudku mantan kekasihnya itu,

Chanyeol mengecup lama puncak kepala Baekhyun hendak ikut Baekhyun menuju alam mimpi,

tapi, sesuatu menganggu nya,

Suara HP Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdering, membuat Chanyeol hati-hati mengambil HP yang ada di nakas samping Baekhyun tidur, dia menyeritkan alisnya saat membaca hangeul yang menjadi caller,

Kim JongIn

"untuk apa bocah ini meneleponmu?" gumam Chanyeol, dengan kesal dia menggeser ikon bewarna merah lalu menonaktifkan HP nya dan kembali meletakannya di nakas samping Baekhyun tidur,

Chanyeol lalu menyamankan tubuhnya yang sedang mendekap Baekhyun itu dengan penuh kasih sayang,

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan posisi nya hangat dan nyaman, dengan mata kecil dan sayu nya itu, dia menatap tangan yang sedang mengukung nya erat dari belakang,

Sedikit membalakkan matanya saat menyadari tangan siapa itu, ditambah lagi detakan jantungnya yang membuatnya semakin membuatnya puyeng,

"Kami sudah putus tapi masih tidur satu ranjang" gumam Baekhyun yang perlahan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggang rampingnya dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan pemilik tangan itu,

dia lalu duduk di ujung ranjang, melirik HP nya yang sedang 'black' screen itu, sedikit bingung saat tak mendapat respon atau cahaya saat dia menekan tombol utama di tengah bawah HP bewarna pinknya itu,

"Seingatku, aku tak mematikannya" gumam Baekhyun bingung,

Dia lalu mengaktifkannya dengan cara menekan salah satu tombol disana, sedikit bingung saat ada pemberitahuan bahwa seseorang mengirim pesan padanya,

dia lalu tanpa berpikir menekan ikon pesan, dan sedikit terkejut membaca nama Jongin di urutan pertama, di urutan kedua ada operator yang mengatakan bahwa kuota nya tinggal sedikit,

Dia semakin menyerit bingung saat setelah menekan ikon dengan nama Jongin itu,

 **Aku tau ini sudah sangat malam, tapi, bisakah besok aku mengajakmu? Aku menunggu mu besok di cafe 'jo ne s priacy' jam setengah** **10** **, ada yang ingin aku bicara kan padamu. jangan terlambat okay**

Baekhyun melirik jam yang ada di sudut ruangan, ini masih jam 8 dan ada waktu untuk berdandan,

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun tanpa merasakan hangat atau nyaman, dia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 itu,

Dia juga menatap tempat yang kosong di sebelahnya, Baekhyun telah pergi. Pasti dia sangat marah mendapati dirinya memeluk Baekhyun,

Tak lama perhatiannya teralihkan oleh HP nya yang bergetar, dengan malas dia mengambilnya dan menyerit bingung mendapatkan nama Jongin, dia lalu menyentuh nya,

 _ **Jika aku bisa merebutnya dari mu, jangan berani mendekatinya lagi. Terimakasih.**_

Pesan yang membingungkan,

dia merenung sedikit dan langsung membalakkan matanya,

semalam Jongin menelepon Baekhyun,

dan sekarang Jongin mengirim pesan seperti ini pada nya,

"Oh tidak" gumamnya sambil berdiri dan mengambil jaket nya yang tergantung di samping kamar itu dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar,

.

.

.

 _ **Sudah terlalu lama sendiri.**_

 _ **Sudah terlalu lama aku asik sendiri..**_

Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar Back sound music di cafe ini,

Tak diragukan lagi, ini memang **jo ne s privacy caffe**

"Ada apa memanggil ku, Jongin-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun sopan sambil meminum latte yang sudah di pesan Jongin tadi,

'Semoga tidak ada sianidanya' batin Baekhyun

"Ini hal serius.. dan aku sangat menginginkan jawaban yang aku sukai keluar dari mulutmu..." ucap Jongin menatap dalam mata Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menyerit heran,

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya, Jongin bersungguh-sungguh, dan Baekhyun cukup bingung untuk menjawabnya,

Baekhyun sudah disakiti Chanyeol. Apa tak apa jika dia menerima Jongin?

Apalagi Jongin sudah mencintainya sejak SMA dulu..

Tapi...

Baekhyun yang semula sedang menunduk memikirkannya, mengadahkan kepalanya, dia sudah yakin dengan pilihannya sekarang. Baekhyun tak perduli lagi apa yang terjadi nanti, tapi dia sudah sangat yakin dengan jawabannya kali ini,

"Jongin-ssi.. Aku..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari dengan kencang, tak tau tujuan arahnya kemana yang penting langsung menemui Baekhyun. Dimanapun dia berada sebelum semuanya terlambat,

Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun sangat! Dan dia tak mau berakhir dengan Baekhyun hanya karena sandiwara bodohnya. Tidak. Chanyeol tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." Gumam Chanyeol disela nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal,

Kakinya berlari membawanya ke taman kota. Entah kenapa firasatnya kuat sekali mengatakan Baekhyun ada disini,

Dia mengedarkan matanya ke setiap penjuru angin,

Dan matanya sedikit berbinar mendapati sesosok wanita dengan wavy hair bewarna hitam gelap sedang duduk sambil memakai ice cream bewarna pink, di kedua sisinya diletakkan kantong plastik berisi barang-barang entah apa,

Chanyeol tanpa berpikir lagi langsung berlari dan memeluk leher seseorang dari belakang,

"Jangan.. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baekhyun.." Ucap Chanyeol tepat di telinga seseorang itu, membuat seseorang itu menegang dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang memeluknya,

"Ch-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bingung berucap,

Dia mengabaikan ice cream sejenak,

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,

Dia mengecup pipi Baekhyun rindu,

"Kau tak menerima Jongin kan? Aku belum terlambat kan?" Tanya Chanyeol,

"Eh? Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, chanyeol menggeram frustasi,

"Jebal Baek. Jawab saja! Kau menerimanya atau tidak?!" Geram Chanyeol frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, berjalan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil melihatnya,

Chanyeol cemburu eh?

"Bagaimana jika aku menerimanya? Kau kan sudah memutuskanku?" Goda Baekhyun sambil santai memakan ice cream,

"Aku mencintai mu Baek! Aku sangat mencintaimu! K-kau tidak boleh menerimanya, Baekkie. Aku sangat mencintai mu, a-aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bersama nya, kau tulang rusukku Baekhyun-ah.. Kau tak bisa bersamanya"

 _ **Jika memang dirimulah tulang rusukku**_

 _ **Kau akan kembali pada tubuh ini,**_

 _ **Kunikmati rindu yang datang membunuhku,**_

 _ **Untuk mu, s'luruh nafas ini...**_

Baekhyun membuang ice cream nya begitu saja dengan senyum merekah,walaupun merasa sedikit jijik mendengar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol tadi.

Dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang membelakanginya dan langsung menelusupkan tangan nya di pinggang Chanyeol yang besar,

"Bagaimana aku menerima Jongin sementara raksasa besar sedang mengamuk karena diriku sendiri" ucap Baekhyun jenaka sambil memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, dia menempelkan dahinya pada bagian belakang Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut menerima perlakuan Baekhyun yang -sedikit- berani itu,

"K-kau tak menerimanya, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan, berharap menemui jawaban yang ingin didapatnya,

Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol bisa merasakannya,

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang sekali lalu tersenyum lega, dia mengusap-usap lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun yang putih,

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku gila.." Gumam Chanyeol yang hanya dihadiahi kekehan geli dari Baekhyun,

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, membuka kotak bewarna merah itu dan memasangkan isinya pada jari manis Baekhyun yang ujung nya diplesteri dengan hansaplas bermotif dinosaur,

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut merasakan sesuatu melingkar di jari manisnya,

"Jadi ini sebuah lamaran?" Geli Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh, dia membalikkan badannya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Baekhyun,

"Dasar tidak romantis" cibir Baekhyun yang langsung menenggelamkan tubuh nya di dekapan sang kekasih,

"Jadi aku dimaafkan?" Ucap Chanyeol geli, mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun agar juga menatapnya,

Baekhyun memerengkan wajahnya pura-pura bingung,

"Aku perlu waktu untuk itu" ucap Baekhyun lucu membuat Chanyeol mendecih gemas, setelahnya dengan kecepatan cahaya dia mendekat kearah wajah Baekhyun.

 **CUP..**

Dengan cepat dia meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun, menyesapnya sekali sebelum mengecupnya sekali,

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Park Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dengan semena-menanya mengganti nama Baekhyun,

"Jangan seenak-enaknya mengganti namaku, Park Ppabo-ya," ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol,

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun,

"Aku melihat es krim mu tergeletak dibawah. Bagaimana kalau kita menggantinya?"

.

.

.

Setelah puas berkencan di taman kota, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya pulang dengan 2 plastik besar yang banyak isinya,

Sepertinya Baekhyun belanja bulanan?

Chanyeol memegang kedua plastik besar itu di kedua tangannya dan Baekhyun memasukkan tangannya disela-sela ruang yang ada di lengan Chanyeol, lalu mengapitnya dengan Bahagia,

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?"

Sekarang mereka sedang di lift,

"Apapun yang kau buat selalu istimewa bagiku, nyonya Park." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun gemas,

Baekhyun mengikik geli, untung disini hanya mereka berdua,

Lantai 600 masih lama kan?

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, memberinya senyum tipis-yang sialnya- menggoda,

Setelahnya dia lalu berjinjit dan mulai menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol, menghisapnya dan terkadang memainkannya,

Chanyeol yang baru sadar itu lalu mulai membalas Baekhyun, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian, dia juga tak lupa untuk semakin menunduk supaya Baekhyun tidak usah capek-capek berjinjit,

Berulang kali dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyesap juga merasakan bibir Baekhyun lebih dalam,

Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang mulai agresif sekali menerima perlakuan Chanyeol,

Mereka lalu mengawali pertemuan lidah mereka, menyentuh dan mempergumulkan lidah mereka. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Baekhyun dan bertempur langsung dengan milik Baekhyun,

Setelah cukup dengan pergumulan mereka, chanyeol menyesap bibir Baekhyun yang bawah sebelum melepaskannya,

Dia dan Baekhyun lalu membuka matanya perlahan,

"Aku benar-benar menginginkan mu, Baek." Lirih Chanyeol yang hanya dihadiahi kekehan oleh Baekhyun,

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai.." Ucap Baekhyun pelan lalu mengecup sekali lagi bibir Chanyeol sebelum mereka berjalan keluar,

.

.

.

*Adegan ena-ena nya di CUT habis ya :3*

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang membelakanginya, hidungnya mencium bau yang menggugah seleranya, tak berlama-lama lagi dia langsung memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang,

"Apa kau tidak letih,hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun,

"Ya aku letih. Tapi aku harus membuatkan mu makanan. kau harus makan," ucap Baekhyun,

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengarnya,

"Benar-benar Calon istri ideal" ucap Chanyeol yang dijawab kekehan oleh Baekhyun,

"Duduklah Chanyeol, kau membuatku tak luwes memasak"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di meja makan.." Chanyeol mengalah lalu duduk di kursi, menumpukan tangannya dan menopang pipi nya,

Mengamati Baekhyun memasak,

Hatinya mendadak hangat saat Baekhyun memasak cekatan begini,

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak salah menjadikannya calon isteri,

"Makanlah.." Ucap Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di depannya dan menyodorkan makanan yang sudah selesai,

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Kita makan bersama, ne?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sumpit yang mengapit makanan itu ke depan bibir Baekhyun,

"Tidak, Chanyeol-ah" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol menyerit bingung,

"Kau tidak makan malam?"

"Tidak.. Luhan berkata bahwa aku sudah sedikit gemuk, jadi aku memutuskan untuk diet"

Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya,

"Kau sudah sangat kurus Baekhyun-ah.. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh diet,"

"Tapi.."

"Dengar.." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penjedaan,

"Luhan berkata begitu karena kau begitu cantik dan ramping mengalahkannya, dia takut Sehun jatuh hati kembali kepada mu dan dia harus kembali susah-susah merebutnya lagi dari mu. Dia mengatakan seperti itu agar kau terlihat sangat kurus juga tidak enak dilihat oleh Sehun..."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya,

"...tapi aku tidak perduli Baekhyun. Aku tak apa jika kau makan banyak tapi asalkan kau semakin sehat, aku mencintai mu apa adanya. Bukan ada apanya" Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun,

Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun,

"Lagian.. Kau selalu terlihat sempurna dimata ku.. Jadi.. Makan ya?" Chanyeol berujar sambil menyodorkan makanan di depan mulut Baekhyun,

Baekhyun yang agak ling-lung itu membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan makanan itu mengisi kelangsungan hidupnya,

Mengunyah dengan pelan,

"Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk,

"Jadi, jangan melakukan suatu hal yang bisa menyakitimu.. Itu juga akan menyakiti ku juga.." Ucap Chanyeol lembut, dia terus menyuapi Baekhyun,

 _ **Berada di pelukanmu**_

 _ **Mengajarkan ku..**_

 _ **Apa artinya kenyamanan...**_

 _ **Kesempurnaan... Cinta...**_

. _ **Berdua... Bersamamu...**_

 _ **Mengajarkanku..**_

 _ **Apa artinya kenyamanan..**_

 _ **Kesempurnaan... Cinta...**_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Throwback-**

" _Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

" _Jongin-ssi.. Aku..."_

 _"Aku mohon Baekhyun.. Beri aku kesempatan maka aku tak akan membuatmu menderita"_

 _"Tidak Jongin" Baekhyun tersenyum,_

 _"Aku masih mencintai orang lain. Jika aku menerima mu sekarang, bukankah aku sama saja dengan pembohong?"_

 _Jongin terdiam, dia menelisik mata Baekhyun, apakah dia berbohong atau tidak. Tapi yang dia dapat hanya kejujuran_

 _Jongin menundukkan wajahnya sebelum mengadahkannya kembali,_

 _"Terimakasih telah menolakku. Kurasa Chanyeol brengsek itu sedang menunggu mu?"_

 _ **Setidaknya diriku pernah berjuang..**_

 _ **Meski tak pernah ternilai di matamu**_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Bhahahahaakkkhhh-keselek sendal-**_

 _ **Ffnya lucu kaga? Kaga? Hm ;')**_

 _ **Bukan lanjutin epep yg belom kelar-kelar malah buat oneshot ;3**_

 _ **Maaf ye,bukan maksud gamau lanjut ff yg laen tp lagi author's block ;') ituloh kek penyakit sesama jenis itu-eh?**_

 _ **Curcol boleh gak? Boleh?**_

 _ **Gua udh brp kali suka sm org,;')**_

 _ **Dan.. Selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan *mojok***_

 _ **Kenapaaa!?**_

 _ **:")**_

 _ **Cinta ini membunuhku - D'masiv**_

 _ **Mimpi - Anggun C. Sasmi**_

 _ **Terlalu manis -**_ _ **Slank**_

 _ **Terlatih patah hati - The Rain,**_

 _ **Aku yang tersakiti - Judika**_

 _ **Terlalu lama sendiri - ?**_

 _ **S'luruh nafas ini - Gisel & ?**_

 _ **Kesempurnaan cinta - Rizky Febrian**_

 _ **Fb : Gilga Molanda Elia Sabathdini**_

 _ **Twitter : gil_gilgaa**_

 _ **Add+follow ye,mana tau jodoh-eh?**_

 _ **Review jan lupa,gua serius loh soal nyumpahin tiap org yg kg mau ripiu '3'**_

 _ **Ntar nasibnya kek gua lagi,diphp in mulu ;'3**_

 _ **Annyeong,mau ke jo ne s cafe dulu nemuin jongong yg ditolak cintanya sm bekyun,**_

 _ **Mana tau jodoh-eh?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-special feature-**

 **"Terimakasih telah menolakku. Kurasa Chanyeol brengsek itu sedang menunggu mu?"**

 **Baekhyun tersenyum hangat pada Jongin,**

 **Tapi mendadak dia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal di perutnya,**

 **Rasanya sakit dan...gelisah.**

 **"K-kau mencampurkan apa di dalam minuman ini?" Tanya Baekhyun tertatih,**

 **Jongin mengerjap bingung,**

 **"Aku tak memasukkan apa-apa, sungguh."**

 **Baekhyun kembali memegang perutnya,**

 **"Aku hanya memasukkan semacam asam yang sedang tren sekarang.."**

 **Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya, terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin itu,**

 **"Sianida?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab oleh semakin besarnya diameter bola mata Jongin,**

 **"Dari mana kau tahu?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END atau FIN?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END aje deh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suer loh END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah dibilang END masih dibaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jan lupa ripiu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sarangek.**_


	2. KaiSoo

**Terlatih Patah Hati**

 **Sub Judul :**

 **PENYESALAN**

 **.**

 **Author :**

 **.**

 **yehetohorat794**

 **Main cast :**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Other casts :**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Genre :**

 **.**

 **Romance/little-Comedy/Hurt-Comfort**

 **Rate :**

 **.**

 **T**

 **Length :**

 **.**

 **One Shoot**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **.**

 **Semua cast milik Tuhan. Saya hanya membuat ide cerita dan mengembangkannya saja. Jalan cerita nya, ide semuanya itu milik saya. Main pairingnya sekarang KaiSoo, kalau gak suka tinggal back aja. Jangan jadi plagiat, okay?**

 **Summary :**

 **.**

 **Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran.. Cie.. yang terus-terusan kepikiran~**

 **Hanya sepenggal cerita Jongin yang disinkronkan dengan nasib temen laki-laki saya yang SERING di tolak dan nasib saya yang sampe sekarang masih SUKA sama kakak kelas saya, Ya, walaupun nasib Jongin lebih mujur dari pada nasib nya dia dan saya disini, tapi read ae deh kalo baca langsung review ye../KaiSoo/GS/One Shoot/**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **YANG BACA HARUS REVIEW KALO NGGAK NTAR GUA DOAIN NASIB NYA KEK TEMEN GUA MULU DITOLAK BHAHAHAHA BEJANDA DEH, TAPI JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA, BIAR JADI SUPPORT SAMA DIA DAN GUE SUPAYA KAGAK BERHENTI SEMANGAT HIDUPNYA :V DIA PADAHAL BAEK ORANGNYA, PINTER, GANTENG SAMPE GUA PERNAH SUKAK SAMA DIE—EH?! TAPI ITU NASIBNYA NTAH DAPET KUTUKAN APAAN NASIB GUA SAMA DIA JELEK BANGEDH :'V INGEDH REVIEW YEE~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Indonesia maju Sejahtra tujuan mu...**

 **Nyalakan api s'mangat perjuangan..**

 **Dengungan gema...**

 **Nyatakan persatuan...**

 **Oleh perindo..**

 **Oleh perindo..**

 **Jayalah Indonesiaaaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haha kaga nyambung muach :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hepi riding riders kesayangan gua :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memutar-mutar ujung jari nya di sekeliling mulut cangkir putih itu, mata nya menatap kosong cairan bewarna hitam pekat di depannya padahal di sampingnya tertera pemandangan yang sangat indah dari Han river, Ini sudah malam, tapi dia masih belum mau melangkahkan kaki nya menjauh dari situ. Dia masih setia meratapi kesedihan nya yang baru ditolak Baekhyun itu, rencananya gagal. 100 persen gagal. Dia gagal mencari tahu dimana keberadaan _**nya.**_

 _ **Engkau masih yang terindah**_

 _ **Indah di dalam hati ku**_

 _ **Mengapa kisah kita berakhir**_

 _ **Yang seperti ini**_

 _ **(Kerispatih – Kesedihanku)**_

Jongin mendecak lidah mendengar background sound music yang ada di cafe khusus jones ini, "yeokshi jo ne s cafe" cibir Jongin sambil mendelikkan matanya risih saat musik lagu galau itu menyapu pendengarannya,

Harusnya dia memilih cafe lain.

Dia mengeluarkan HP nya yang tiba-tiba bergetar, sedikit menyerit bingung mendapati nama Chanyeol sebagai caller nya,

sebenarnya Jongin menyimpannya sebagai " **Park Biadab Chanyeol"**

"Yeoboseo" Jongin kelewat datar sampai Chanyeol bergidik ngerih mendengarnya,

" _Yoboseo, Jongin-ssi.."_ Chanyeol berujar dengan hati-hati, takut mengacaukan perasaan orang yang baru di tolak itu,

"Katakan tanpa bertele-tele, apa maumu? Jika kau berniat meledekku karena baru saja di tolak , kau bisa memutuskan panggilannya sekarang"

" _Sialan Kim. Baiklah kututup. Assalamualaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh"_ Chanyeol berujar dengan ketus.

"Waalaikumsalam Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh" jawab Jongin dan panggilannya langsung dimatikan secara sepihak,

Jongin menyerit bingung mendengar background music yang tiba-tiba diganti itu,

 _ **Ya robbi bil-Mustofa balligh maqooshidanaa**_

 _ **Waghfirlanaa maamadho yaa waasi'al karomi**_

 _ **Muhammadun sayyidul kaunaini watstsaqolaini**_

 _ **Wal fariiqoini min 'urbin wamin 'ajami**_

 _ **(Ya Robbi Bil-Mustofa – Haddad Alwi)**_

Jongin jadi ingin tobat deh,

.

.

.

"Ku mencintai mu, lebih dari apapun.. Meskipun tiada satu orang pun yang tahu.. Ku mencintai mu, sedalam-dalam hati ku~" Kyungsoo berjalan sambil merapikan hiasan kue yang baru diciptakannya itu, Sambil bernyanyi lagu **Ungu,** Dia berputar-putar dengan senang,

"Astaga sayang, jangan berputar-putar seperti itu.." tegur seorang laki-laki yang berbicara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tubuh wanita yang memakai pakaian khas koki itu,

"Aku tahu kau frustasi karena cinta mu tak pernah kesampaian, bahkan kau sudah menunggu selama lebih 7 tahun, tapi kau tak perlu mengungkapkannya dengan cara begitu" nasihat laki-laki itu dan telak menusuk hati Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengarnya dan,

 **PRANG..**

"Ahk! Kyungsoo-ya! Bagaimana jika aku mengalami kerusakan otak!?" Suho mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru terkena ciuman dari pantat telfon yang di pegang Kyungsoo,

"Itu bagus, jadi kau tak perlu mengejek-ejek ku lagi." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasang death glare nya pada Suho, Suho mendadak pucat melihat 'Satansoo' mulai beraksi,

"Baik.. Baik.. Aku khilaf" aku Suho sambil menunduk,

"Tapi itu benar, oppa.. Aku menutup hati ku untuk semua lelaki, menunggu namja itu selama 7 tahun tapi dia bahkan tak pernah melihat ke arah ku" Kyungsoo melirih, dia menatap mata Suho dengan mata berkaca-kaca nya,

"Oh tidak, jangan terjadi lagi" batin Suho yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo

"HUWEEEEEE"

Terlambat, Suho gagal membekap Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan dada nya di pegangan di Han river itu, Mata nya menatap sungai di bawah nya dengan tatapan kosong

Kenapa nasibnya seperti ini?

Dia sudah lelah menunggu.. Menunggu yang tak pasti..

 _ **Ku akan menanti,**_

 _ **Mesti harus penantian panjang**_

 _ **Ku akan tetap setia menunggu mu**_

 _ **Ku tau kau hanya untukku**_

 _ **Biarlah waktu ku**_

 _ **Habis oleh penantian ini**_

 _ **Hingga kau percaya betapa besar**_

 _ **Cinta ku padamu, ku akan menanti...**_

 _ **(Nikitta Willy-Ku akan menanti)**_

7 tahun. 7 tahun dia menyukai seseorang dengan wajah tampan itu, 7 tahun dia menyukai laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu, tapi, kenapa jadi tidak jelas begini?

 _Flashback On -_

" _Kyungsoo-ya, kau ingin masuk club atau organisasi mana?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo dengan lengannya sendiri,_

 _Kyungsoo menaikkan bahu nya bingung,_

" _Apa harus? Aku tak berniat sama sekali mengikuti ekstrakulikuler manapun.." Tanya Kyungsoo aneh, dia orangnya kurang bisa bersosialisasi,_ _dan juga, dia tidak mungkin mengikuti ekstrakulikuler.._

" _Kau harus, Kyung.. Karena tanpa nilai dari ekstrakulikuler mu, kau akan mengurangi jumlah nilai mu.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mulai mengisi formulir yang di berikan oleh seorang kakak kelas, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kakak kelas dengan gigi kinclong itu melihat Baekhyun terus?_

 _Kyungsoo mengulum senyum nya,_

" _Kau jadinya ingin masuk club mana, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo,_

" _Aku memilih masuk ke club tennis, aku sudah masuk ke club tennis saat aku masih di jhs.. Jadi, ini pasti akan mudah.." ucap Baekhyun, Baekhyun lalu memberikan form itu pada kakak kelas yang tinggi dengan gigi kinclong itu,_

" _Terimakasih, Chanyeol Sunbaenim.." ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat,_

 _Tampak laki-laki yang bernama Chanyeol itu terdiam sebelum berucap sama-sama dan berlalu dari sana,_

" _Hm.. Aku mencium aroma asrama disini.." cibir Kyungsoo yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari Baekhyun,_

" _bukan asrama, Kyung. Asmara.." koreksi Baekhyun,_

" _Baiklah. Asmara" ucap Kyungsoo jengah,_

" _Kau tak berminat masuk ke club tennis sama seperti ku, Kyung?" tawar Baekhyun,_

 _Kyungsoo tampak menimang-nimang,_

 _ **Nimang-timang anakku sayang**_

 _ **Jangan menangis, pipi disini..**_

 _kenapa bisa lari ke lagu nya Anang Hermansyah?_

" _Baiklah. Dari pada nilai ku yang dipertaruhkan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo merapikan poni nya yang rata tepat di bawah alisnya itu, lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda, dia terus menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dekat kamar mandi di sekolahnya_

 _Dia sudah siap dengan pakaian khas orang bermain tennis,_

 _Dia lalu berjalan dengan santai ke arah lapangan tennis,_

 _Dia melirik gerombongan orang banyak yang juga memakai pakaian ala petenis sepertinya juga,_

 _Sepertinya itu kumpulan senior mereka di club ini, buktinya ada kakak kelas yang gigi nya kinclong itu,_

 _Dan... Sepertinya mereka mau rapat?_

 _Kyungsoo berdiam mengamati segerumbulan orang yang melewatinya itu, berjalan menuju ruang serbaguna,_

 _Dia menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut saat merasakan seseorang menoel-noel lengannya,_

" _Semangat!" sambil memberikan kepalan tangannya_

 _Kyungsoo menyerit saat mendapati seseorang dengan santai nya berjalan melewatinya_ _dan mengikuti gerombongan itu_ _setelah menyerukan kata semangat itu,_

 _Dia... tampan._

" _Eh? Kau di semangati oleh Jongin sunbae? Wah.. Kau sangat beruntung!" Kyungsoo menoleh, dan mendapati seorang perempuan dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap kearahnya,_

 _Dia semakin menyerit bingung,_

" _memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung,_

" _Dia itu sangat diminati oleh para siswi di sekolah ini, dan juga skill nya dalam bermain tennis juga sangat bagus! Dia juga sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan wanita! Dan wah! Kau bisa di semangati oleh nya!" gadis itu memekik keras membuat Kyungsoo memutar mata nya malas,_

" _Kau berlebihan, Tao-ya.." ucap Kyungsoo jengah, dia kembali merapikan poni nya,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku menyesal mengikuti club ini, Baek.." gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya juga lengannya, sangat sakit,_

 _gila saja, masa mereka disuruh bersetubuh denga_ _n_ _bumi sebanyak 127 kali!?—baca:push up._

" _Tenang saja, Kyungsoo-ya, nanti kau juga mulai terbiasa.. Malah dulu waktu aku masih di jhs aku disuruh melakukannya 176 kali dan sit up sebanyak 145 kali.." ucap Baekhyun yang di hadiahi dengan mata Kyungsoo yang membesar,_

" _Astaga matamu seperti mau keluar! Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" pekik Baekhyun takut sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya,_

" _Araesso.. Kau pulang bersama ku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah masam,_

" _Maafkan aku Soo-ya, Chanyeol sunbaenim menyuruhku untuk menunggu nya, dia mau mengantarkan ku.. jadi, Kau pulang duluan saja, tak apa kan?"_

 _Kyungsoo menahan senyum mendengar alasan Baekhyun,_

 _Oh.. Benar dugaanku,_

" _Aniya! Gwaenchanna-yo, Baekhyun-ah! Aku akan berjalan ke halte dan menaiki bus sendirian.. Kau, sukses lah dengan kencan mu, ne!" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berlari melalui gerbang sekolah,_

 _Menghindari amukan dari Baekhyun,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo duduk di kursi halte sambil menendang-nendang kakinya di lantai, rambutnya masih dikucir kuda, bedanya dia kini sudah memakai seragam sekolanya,_

" _Bagaimana latihan tadi?"_

 _Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kanan,_

 _Dan..._

 _DEG...DEG...DEG..._

 _Astaga, Sunbae itu!_

" _Eh.. Y-ya begitu lah, sunbaenim.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk,_

" _Jongin.."_

 _Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat laki-laki itu,_

" _panggil aku Jongin.." ucap laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum,_

 _Kyungsoo kembali dugeun-dugeun melihat senyumannya,_

 _ **Kuingin dia yang sempurna**_

 _ **Untuk diriku yang biasa**_

 _ **Ku ingin hatinya**_

 _ **Ku ingin cinta nya**_

 _ **Tuk menjadi seorang yang sempurna**_

 _ **untuk dia...**_

" _Tap-Tapi kau lebih tua dari ku. Tak sopan jika aku memanggil mu begitu.." ucap Kyungsoo,_

 _Jongin tertawa kecil,_

" _Baiklah, panggil aku Jongin Sunbae, atau Jongin oppa.. Terserah mu jika itu membuatmu nyaman" ucap Jongin sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya, Kyungsoo jadi tertular dan ikut memberikan senyuman manis nya_

" _Kau naik apa?" tanya Jongin,_

" _Aku pulang naik bus, makanya aku menunggu di halte. Bagaimana dengan sunbae?"_

" _Aku juga naik bus_ _" ucap Jongin,_

 _"Nama mu siapa?" Tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo,_

 _"Do Kyungsoo imnida, sunbae"_

 _"Dari kelas?"_

 _"X-III, sunbaenim.." Ucap Kyungsoo,_

 _Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, matanya kembali menatap ke depan,_

 _"Kyung, ayo naik,"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin memasuki bus itu, sedikit menggerutu saat mendapati hanya sisa 1 bangku,_

 _Dia lalu hendak mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang kosong itu,_

 _Tapi, seseorang menariknya,_

 _ **GREP!**_

 _ **DEG..DEG..DEG**_

 _ **Dan berakhir di pelukan mu...**_

 _Kyungsoo mendadak kaget saat merasakan hangat menerpa nya, rasanya sangat nyaman juga sangat hangat!_

 _"Kau lebih baik disini,berdiri bersama ku, dari pada harus duduk diantara 2 ahjussi yang bermuka mesum itu" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo,_

 _Tangannya masih setia bertengger di pinggang Kyungsoo dan tangannya yang lain memegang pegangan di atasnya,_

 _Kyungsoo mengadah ke atas, melihat wajah tegas Jongin dan rahang tegasnya,_

 _"Em.. Jongin-ssi Sunbaenim.." Panggil Kyungsoo, jongin menundukkan wajahnya, hingga mata mereka bertabrakan._

 _Oh Tuhan! Jarak mereka sangat dekat!_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"T-tangan mu.."_

 _Jongin sontak melihat ke arah tangannya yang bertengger di pinggang yeoja di depannya itu,_

 _Dan,_

 _"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ya.." Ucap Jongin pelan lalu perlahan melepaskan pegangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo,_

 _Kyungsoo menunduk malu,_

 _Tapi..._

 _ **CKITTT...**_

 _ **GREP...**_

 _ **DEG...DEG...DEG...**_

 _Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seperti ingin keluar dari dada nya,_

 _Kini dia kembali jatuh kedalam pelukan Jongin, sunbae nya itu. Tapi kali ini tangan Jongin bukan hanya memegang pinggang Kyungsoo, malah kini melingkar,_

 _Membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar menempel pada dada tegap Jongin,_

 _"Pada akhirnya kau kembali ke sini.." Cibir Jongin,_

 _Kyungsoo berdecak,_

 _"Kalau bukan karena ada pemberhentian mendadak tadi,aku juga tidak mau seperti ini lagi.." Balas Kyungsoo yang mulai berani,_

 _Jongin tertawa kecil tapi mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo,_

 _"Kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang, sunbae.." Ucap Kyungsoo, dan sedikit terkejut mendapati gelengan dari Jongin sebagai jawaban,_

 _"Aku tak mau kau jatuh. Biarkan saja seperti ini.. Ne?" Ucap jongin menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo, kyungsoo mendadak salah tingkah,_

 _"Tap-tapi.."_

 _"Bukankah adik kelas harus menurut pada sunbae nya?"_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah,_

 _"Baiklah.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sunbae.. Terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengantar ku.." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu membungkuk hormat,_

 _Jongin tersenyum lembut,_

 _"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak merasa di repotkan kok. Lagipula, aku memang ingin tahu dimana rumahmu" ucap Jongin lagi,_

 _Kyungsoo tertawa canggung,_

 _"Aku masuk dulu, ne," ucap Kyungsoo yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Jongin,_

 _Kyungsoo lalu masuk_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo kini sedang bersama Baekhyun di kantin, Baekhyun berkata dia ingin mengisi perutnya, dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya,_

 _"Kau harus makan Kyung, apalagi nanti kita ada latihan tennis" Nasihat Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya,_

 _Oh! Hujan lokal di wajah Kyungsoo._

 _"Yak! Habiskan makananmu, lalu bicara!" Pekik Kyungsoo sambil mengusap wajahnya,_

 _Baekhyun menyengir kecil,_

 _Seseorang berjalan mendekati mereka, dengan 2 porsi makan siang di nampannya,_

 _Dengan santai nya duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun,_

 _"Sunbae?" Baekhyun berkata bingung melihat laki-laki yang kini sibuk makan di depannya itu,_

 _Kyungsoo malah lebih bingung lagi saat 1 porsi makanan yang disodorkan oleh sunbae nya itu.._

 _"Makanlah.." Ucap laki-laki itu singkat dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan makannya,_

 _Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga balik menatapnya tidak mengerti,_

 _"Kyungsoo-ya, Kim Songsaenim menyuruhmu ke kantornya sekarang.." Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul lagi di depan mereka,_

 _Dan kali ini murid yang berada di kelas mereka,_

 _Tao._

 _"Ah, baiklah.." Ucap Kyungsoo hendak berdiri, tapi langsung terduduk lagi karena tangannya di tarik Baekhyun,_

 _"Kau disini saja, aku yang akan menemui Kim Songsaenim. Ne!" Dan setelahnya Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapannya, Kyungsoo mengutuk Baekhyun di dalam hatinya saat ini._

 _"Kyungsoo-ya.." Jongin memanggilnya,_

 _Membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya,_

 _"Makanlah.. Aku sudah membelikannya untuk mu. Jadi, makan. Ne?"_

 _Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mengangguk, dan Jongin yang melihatnya tersenyum,_

 _Kyungsoo mulai menyumpitkan makanannya ke dalam mulut nya, mengunyah lalu menelan,_

 _Jongin memangku dagu nya dengan telapak tangannya menumpu bebannya di siku nya, menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sedang makan dengan-lumayan-lahap._

 _"Kau lapar." Jongin menarik kesimpulan, Kyungsoo menggeleng,_

 _"Aku tidak lapar.." Bantah Kyungsoo,_

 _"Ya.. Terserah.." Ucap Jongin acuh sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo,_

 _Bibir nya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang makan di depannya ini,_

 _"Kyungsoo-ya?"_

 _"Ne?"_

 _"Apa makanan kesukaan Baekhyun?"_

 _ **Aku sakit**_

 _ **Aku sakit hati..**_

 _ **Kau terbangkan ku ke awan, lalu jatuhkan ke dasar jurang**_

 _ **Aku sakit .. dan ku tak mengerti**_

 _ **Kau berikan mimpi indah namun kenyataan tak seindah mimpi,**_

 _ **sadar kini cinta tak terbalas**_

 _ **(Yovie & Nuno – Sakit hati )**_

 _Dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan untuk tidak sakit hati,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entah sudah hari ke berapa mereka menjadi siswi di sekolah itu, dan sudah hari keberapa Kyungsoo menjadi anggota club tennis dan Jongin yang terus-terusan mengikutinya dan menanyakan apa yang Baekhyun suka._

 _Dan hatinya kembali sakit pada saat Jongin menemani nya, karena pasti dia akan selalu menanyakan tentang Baekhyun,_

 _Kyungsoo sangat dilarang untuk menyukai siapapun oleh orang tuanya,_

 _Bahkan dia dilarang keras mengikuti ekstrakuliluler, karena bisa saja akan menjadi penyebab kembalinya penyakit yang pernah terjadi 2 tahun lalu._

 _Tapi Kyungsoo melanggar semua itu, dia tidak perduli dan hanya ingin berdekatan dengan Jongin, sunbae nya yang brengsek itu,_

 _Tentu saja Kyungsoo merasakan akibat dari apa yang dilakukannya itu,_

 _Penyakit itu kembali setelah 2 tahun di enyahkan dari tubuhnya,_

 _Dan mau tak mau dia harus meminum obat dan membawa obat sialan itu kemanapun dia pergi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo kini sedang berjalan bersama Jongin menuju halte, Baekhyun entah untuk berapa kalinya meminta maaf padanya karena dia tak bisa pulang dengan Baekhyun. Lagi._

 _Dan, kini berakhir dengan dia jalan bersama Jongin menuju halte._

 _"Jadi seharusnya, Baekhyun pulang bersama mu?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk,_

 _"Dan sekarang dia pulang bersama Chanyeol?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali lagi,_

 _Kepalanya sangat pusing juga sakit pada satu titik di bagian kirinya._

 _Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk,_

 _"Jebal.. Jangan muncul sekarang penyakitnya.." Batin Kyungsoo, sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang melupakan obat nya di rumah._

 _"Jadi, warna kesukaan Baekhyun apa?"_

 _Oh. Kenapa kepalanya semakin pusing?_

 _"Pink." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, matanya mulai memburam, sakit di satu titik itu mulai merajarela,_

 _"Buah kesukaannya?"_

 _"Strawberry.." Jawabnya tapi kali ini dengan suara bergetar,_

 _"Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi jika aku memberikan strawberry dan boneka. Yang mana yang akan diterimanya?" Jongin bertanya terus tanpa mengetahui Kyungsoo kini mulai melemah di bagian kanannya, contohnya tangannya kanannya yang sudah tidak mampu dia digerakkan,_

 _"Keduanya" jawab Kyungsoo, mata sebelah kanannya malah sudah tertutup,_

 _"Kyungie?" Kyungsoo mengadahkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalinya._

 _"Oppa.." Lirih Kyungsoo dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan, Jongin memandang mereka aneh_

 _"Penyakitmu kumat, sayang? Kau bisa berjalan?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban,_

 _Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air matanya, membuat Jongin terdiam._

 _"Kyungsoo-ya..?" Lirih Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah dibawa dalam gendongan laki-laki tadi,_

 _Entah kenapa hatinya mencelos melihatnya,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo kini hanya terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bagian kanannya lemah._

 _Kepala bagian kirinya sakit,_

 _Dan penyakit ini kembali. Setelah 2 tahun Kyungsoo tak merasakannya,_

 _"Ini yang eomma bilang,nak.. Eomma takut penyakit ini kembali lagi pada mu.." Isak eomma nya sambil mengecupi dahi Kyungsoo,_

 _"Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu, sayang.. Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga saat eomma bilang eomma tidak setuju kau mengikuti club tennis itu" eomma nya kembali mengisak dan Kyungsoo hanya menangis dalam diam,_

 _Kini, seluruh tubuhnya mulai lemah, bahkan mulutnya dan matanya saja dia tak sanggup untuk membukanya,_

 _"Kau juga tau kalau kau tak boleh berpikir banyak atau keras, kyungie, kau juga tau kalau kau tak boleh melakukan hal-hal keras, itu akan mengganggu otak mu dan menyebabkan mu lemah kembali.. Kau tidak ingat apa kata dokter?" Ibunya kembali menangis,_

 _Kyungsoo ikut menangis,_

 _"Keluarlah dari club itu, sayang" ucap eomma nya dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Baekhyun menggeleng sangat pelan,_

 _"Kau harus tau kondisi fisik mu, Kyung.. Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu.." Ucap Suho yang kini mulai mengecup pipi adik satu-satu nya itu,_

 _"Oppa tidak mau kau masuk ke rumah sakit lagi sayang," ucap oppa nya itu sambil menahan tangis, mengecup pipi adiknya lama,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo bolos sekolah semalam, karena dia tak juga merasa baikan. Setidaknya sampai hari ini,_

 _Kyungsoo kini sudah merasa baikan, berkat semalam dia nekat meminum penkiller._

 _Tapi tak apa, yang penting dia sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi,_

 _Yang terpenting adalah, dia bisa sekolah hari ini,_

 _Bedanya, kini Suho mengantarnya,_

 _"Ingat. Tunggu oppa setelah pulang sekolah. Oppa akan menjemputmu.." Ucap Suho pada Kyungsoo yang kini mulai melepaskan safety belt nya,_

 _"Baiklah oppa!" Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pipi oppa nya sebelum keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan melalui gerbang sekolah,_

 _Disana dia bertemu dengan Jongin,_

 _Tapi..._

 _Kenapa Jongin tak menyapa nya?_

 _Kenapa Jongin mengabaikannya?_

 _Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri Jongin,_

 _"Pagi, Sunbae.." Ucap Kyungsoo ceria, dia tersenyum menampilkan senyuman manisnya,_

 _Jongin hanya meliriknya kilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan lagi,_

 _"Bagaimana kabar sunbae?" Kyungsoo tetap berusaha, itu karena dia merasakan sesak karena rindu di dalam dadanya,_

 _"Kau tidak datang semalam." Suara Jongin kelewat datar,_

 _Kyungsoo menyerit berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Jongin,_

 _"Ah.. Maaf sunbae.. Aku ada keperluan semalam.." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, Jongin mendengus mendengarnya,_

 _"Keperluan untuk Quallity time bersama kekasih mu, begitu?" Jongin berbalik menatap Kyungsoo,_

 _Kyungsoo semakin menyerit,_

 _"Kekasih?"_

 _"Kau tahu? Semalam ada perlombaan tennis dan tim kita di diskualifikasi karena kekurangan anggota! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak datang,hah!" Jongin meremas lengan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan,_

 _Kepalanya mulai sakit lagi,_

 _"A-aku minta maaf sunbae," cicit Kyungsoo dan membuat Jongin menggeram marah,_

 _Dia menghempaskan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo jatuh, dan kepalanya langsung membentur lantai di bawahnya,_

 _Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba langsung memburam, kepalanya menjadi semakin dan semakin sakit,_

 _Penkiller tak ada gunanya,_

 _Kyungsoo dengan tak sengaja mengeluarkan air matanya saat merasakan sakit yang kian menusuk di kepalanya,_

 _"S-sakit.." Lirih Kyungsoo yang mulai lama kelamaan merasakan lemahnya setiap saraf bagian kanannya,_

 _Dia tidak tahu jika Jongin sudah pergi menjauh dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak,_

 _"K-kyungsoo? Kau kenapa?"_

 _Itu suara Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun berlari mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berlimpah air mata,_

 _"Sak-sakit.. Suho oppa.. Eomma..." Kyungsoo mengisak, membuat Baekhyun bingung,_

 _Matanya meneliti setiap sudut disana, dan menemukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar,_

 _"C-chanyeol sunbae! Tolong bantu aku mengangkat Kyungsoo ke UKS!"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berlari dan membantu mengangkat Kyungsoo,_

 _"Kyungsoo-ya? Kau bisa melihatku? Soo?" Baekhyun berujar dengan panik,_

 _Kini mereka sudah ada diruang UKS, dan Baekhyun juga sudah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kembali ke kelasnya,_

 _"Suho oppa... Eomma... Hiks..." Kyungsoo mengisak lemah,_

 _"Sakit.. Sangat sakit.." Lanjut Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun ikut menitikkan air matanya,_

 _"Ba-baiklah Kyung, a-aku akan menelepon eomma mu.. Tahan sebentar lagi, ne?" Ucap Baekhyun bergetar sambil menelepon eommanya Kyungsoo,_

 _"Y-yeoboseo, ahjumma.." Ucap Baekhyun bergetar,_

 _"Ne? Baekhyun? Waeyo?"_

 _"K-kyungsoo ahjumma.. K-kyungsoo kesakitan, d-dia tak bisa berjalan, a-"_

 _"K-Kyungsoo?! Baiklah, ahjumma akan segera kesana,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongin menghela nafasnya, menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari kejauhan,_

 _Hatinya sampai sekarang masih sakit. Sangat sakit. Bukan. Dia bukan sakit hati karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

 _Tapi si mata besar itu,_

 _Hatinya jadi sakit kembali kan,_

 _Apalagi saat dia teringat saat wanita itu menangis di depannya dengan memanggil eomma nya,_

 _Jongin bahkan tak melihatnya lagi setelah insiden dia mendorong nya itu,_

 _Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo kenapa?_

 _Kenapa dia tidak masuk selama 1 minggu ini?_

 _Kemana dia?_

 _Jongin mengulas senyum saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun,_

 _Tak lama-lama lagi, dia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun,_

 _"Hi, Baekhyun,"_

 _Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arahnya,_

 _"Oh, Jongin sunbae! Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengulas senyum ramah,_

 _"Aku hanya ingin bertanya.. Dimana Kyungsoo?"_

 _Baekhyun melunturkan senyumannya,_

 _"Dia di rumah sakit 1 minggu ini.."_

 _Baekhyun berucap sendu,_

 _"Rumah sakit? Dia sakit apa?" Ucap Jongin khawatir,_

 _Baekhyun menaikkan bahu nya,_

 _"Molla-yo, Jongin sunbae.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongin kali ini sedang melatih para adik kelasnya cara service yang baik dan benar,_

 _Mereka kini sedang ada di lapangan,_

 _"Lakukan dengan baik, Soojung.." Ucap Jongin,_

 _Dia kemudian menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya,_

 _Dan sedikit melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya._

 _"Dimana ketua club ini?"_

 _Jongin mengerjap bingung, bukankah dia.._

 _"Oh? Mereka sedang rapat.. Ada yang diperlukan?" Ucap Jongin sambil berusaha tersenyum, walaupun dia kesal setengah mati,_

 _"Aku hanya ingin memberikan surat pengunduran anggota" ucap namja itu sambil memberikan amplop bewarna putih,_

 _Jongin menyerit mendengarnya, tapi tangannya tetap menerimanya,_

 _"Kyungsoo mengundurkan diri? Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Dia tidak mungkin melanjutkan kegiatan ini.. Dia tidak cukup kuat" Suho berucap dengan sopan, tak lupa tetap mengeluarkan senyuman angelicnya,_

 _"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat selama 1 minggu?" Jongin tak bisa lagi memendam rasa penasaran + khawatirnya, dia menatap Kyungsoo berharap,_

 _"Dia masuk rumah sakit lagi.."_

 _"Baekhyun benar" batin Jongin,_

 _"Tapi.. Dia sakit apa?"_

 _Suho menatapnya bingung,_

 _"Bukankah di formulir pendaftaran club ini ada tertulis list penyakit yang di punya?"_

 _Jongin membawanya duduk di kursi yang tersedia di dekat lapangan itu,_

 _"Tapi Kyungsoo tak menulis apapun soal penyakitnya di formulir kami.. Karena jika dia menulisnya, dia tidak mungkin terpilih ke dalam club ini.." Jelas Jongin, Suho mendesah pasrah,_

 _"Yeokshi Kyungsoo.." Ujar Suho pelan,_

 _"Dia mempunyai masalah dengan kepala bagian kirinya, dan berhimbas pada saraf kanannya,"_

 _"Maksudnya?"_

 _"Setiap dia mengalami sesuatu dengan kepalanya, entah itu kepalanya terantuk dengan apapun itu atau dia berpikir dengan keras, kepala bagian kirinya akan bereaksi dengan cepat menjadi sakit-sangat sakit- dan menyebabkan saraf-saraf sisi kanannya, tangan kanannya akan melemah, kaki dan mata nya juga akan melemah pada sisi kanan tubuhnya,"_

 _"Dokter menyebutnya sebagai Hemiplegic Migrane"_

 _Jongin terdiam mendengarnya,_

 _Terlintas bayangan Kyungsoo yang sedang kesakitan di kepalanya,_

 _Jongin merasa tertusuk di hati nya,_

 _"Migrain bisa separah itu?" Ucap Jongin bergetar,_

 _"Aku juga bingung Kyungsoo dari mana mendapatkan penyakit seperti ini.."_

 _"Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapanya Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin to the point,_

 _"Aku oppa nya.." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum ramah,_

 _Jongin melebarkan matanya,_

 _Jadi... Dia selama ini salah paham?_

 _"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang?" Jongin berujar dengan khawatir,_

 _Hatinya berdetak dengan cepat,_

 _Sangat cepat._

 _"Dia..."_

 _"Dia masih belum bisa bergerak sama sekali sekarang. Dia sepenuhnya sadar tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa membuka matanya.." Ucap Suho sendu,_

 _Jongin mendadak lemas,_

 _"Kepalanya sampai sekarang masih sakit. Dan dia hanya menangis sampai sekarang.."_

 _"Di-dimana dia dirawat?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disinilah Jongin. Berdiri di depan Kyungsoo yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur bernuansa putih itu,_

 _Matanya menatap sedih tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlibat banyak selang itu,_

 _Menyedihkan._

 _Jongin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai penyakit se parah ini.._

 _Mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini, suho dan eomma nya meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan ingin membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan,_

 _Jongin menduduki kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo,_

 _Mata nya meneliti setiap inchi dari wajah Kyungsoo yang cantik itu,_ _Mengulas senyum manis saat mengingat momen-momennya bersama Kyungsoo,_

 _Tangan nya terulur dan mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo,_

 _"Aku disini, Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Jongin pelan,_

 _Tapi tak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyungsoo,_

 _"Aku mengunjungi mu, Kyung.. Kau tidak senang?"_

 _"Kalau kau senang, maka, buka mata mu" ucap Jongin,_

 _Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya, sudah berulang kali dia berusaha membuka matanya, tapi nihil,_

 _Jongin tetap mengusap kepalanya lembut,_

 _"Hey, kyung, aku ingin bertanya lagi.."_ _Jongin mendekat pada telinga Kyungsoo,_

 _"Kira-kira, makanan apa yang disukai.."_ _Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air matanya,_

 _Bahkan disaat dia seperti ini Jongin masih ingin menanyakan tentang..._

 _"...Oleh mu?"_

 _Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hatinya berdetak sangat kencang,_

 _"Warna apa yang kau sukai, Kyungsoo?"_

 _"Kau lebih memilih cokelat atau vanilla?"_

 _"Apa kau menyukai ice cream?"_

 _Tidak. Dia tidak mau dipermainkan lagi._

 _Matanya perlahan membuka, walaupun tetap sayu tapi dia dapat melihat wajah tampan Jongin,_

 _"A-astaga, Kyungsoo!" Ucap Jongin bahagia, dia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo yang layu,_

 _"Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau bisa melihatku?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk sangat lemah, Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat,_

 _"Astaga, Kyungsoo!" Jongin lalu mengecup sisi kepala Kyungsoo dengan bahagia,_

 _"Apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter, soo-ya?"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan,_

 _"Kau mau minum? Atau kau lapar? Apa yang kau butuhkan, Soo-ya?" Ucap Jongin runtut,_

 _Kyungsoo lalu menggeleng,_

 _Matanya menatap tajam mata Jongin,_

 _"Ken-kenapa?" Tanya Jongin,_ _Kyungsoo terus menatapnya,_

 _"Aku membencimu. Kim Jongin."_

 _Dan Jongin bisa merasakan dunia nya hancur seketika,_

 _\- flashback off -_

 _"Aku membencimu. Kim Jongin."_

Bahkan suara Kyungsoo masih terngiang di kepalanya,

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia masih berada di cafe khusus para jones itu,

Dimana lagi dia harus mencari Kyungsoo?

Sudah 7 tahun dia merindukan Kyungsoo,

"Aku mencintai mu.. Kyungsoo-ya" lirih Jongin sambil menatap pemandangan Han river dari jendela cafe,

Sangat indah dengan lampu yang berkelap-kelip dan memantul dari air sungai itu,

Tapi, matanya malah menatap pada satu objek,

Gadis pendek itu,

Ini sudah sangat malam.. Kenapa gadis itu malah berdiri disana?

Bahkan di jalanan sudah sangat sepi..

Tapi...

Kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan postur tubuh itu?

Sangat mirip dengan...

"Kyungsoo.." Lirih Jongin,

Gadis itu lalu berbalik, mengambil sesuatu dari sepeda nya,

Dan saat itu lah Jongin merasa kehilangan nafasnya,

Mata besar itu..

Bibir berbentuk hati..

Dada yang.. Oke, yang ini dilewatkan.

"K-Kyungsoo, itu Kyungsoo!" Lirih Jongin,

Gadis itu lalu berbalik lagi setelah mengambil minuman panas dari keranjang sepeda nya itu, menatap pemandangan di depannya,

Jongin lalu dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu,

Dan berlari menuju gadis yang membelakangi nya itu,

"Kyungsoo" lirih Jongin,

 **GREPP...**

Dengan cepat dia langsung menggapai gadis itu, memeluknya dari belakang dengan satu sentakan, memasukkannya ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat,

"Kau benar-benar membenci ku, hah?" Ucap Jongin keras di telinga gadis itu,

Gadis itu membalak kaget, dia melihat ke belakang,

"S-sunbae?" Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung di tengah himpitan di dada nya,

"Tidak ada sunbae disini. Panggil aku Jongin!" Bentak Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia menciumi kepala bagian belakang Kyungsoo,

"Kau tau aku hampir gila hah? Aku merindukanmu sampai menusuk ke tulang-tulang ku!" Bentak Jongin, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,

"J-jongin sunbae.."

"Berapa kali aku katakan tidak ada sunbae! Hanya Jongin yang mencintai mu disini!" Bentak Jongin lagi, dia meletakkan wajahnya di bahu Kyungsoo,

"Aku mencintai mu.. Kyungsoo-ya.." ucap Jongin pelan tepat di telinga Kyungsoo,

 _ **Dan ternyata cinta...**_

 _ **Yang menguatkan aku**_

 _ **Dan ternyata cinta...**_

 _ **Tulus mendekap jiwa ku..**_

 _ **(Anji – Ternyata cinta)**_

Kyungsoo membalak terkejut,

"Jongin sunbae.."

"Jongin saja, Kyung.. Panggil aku Jongin" ucap Jongin pelan,

"J-jongin.."

"begitu lebih baik.." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum bahagia, dia mencium kepala bagian belakang Kyungsoo,

"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya..." ucap Jongin lagi yang sukses membuat jantung Kyungsoo mendadak berdetak lebih kencang,

"Jadilah kekasih ku, Soo-ya.." ucap Jongin pelan,

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata nya, dengan perlahan, dia melepaskan tangan Jongin dari perut nya,

Jongin yang menerima penolakan halus dari Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, dia membiarkan Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya, Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Bahkan melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo saja dia takut,

"Aku sudah siap menerima penolakan." ucap Jongin tanpa mau menaikkan wajahnya,

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum geli, mereka sudah berhadapan, tapi Jongin bahkan masih belum mau menunjukkan wajahnya,

"Ayo naikkan wajah mu, sunbae.. Aku ingin melihat wajah orang yang baru menyatakan perasaannya pada ku" goda Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin tak bergeming dari tempatnya,

Kyungsoo menahan tawa nya, kaki nya melangkahkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Jongin,

Kyungsoo langsung mendongak saat dirinya sambil menutup matanya saat sudah berada tepat di depan tubuh Jongin

dan,

 **CUP...**

 _ **Genggam lah tangan ku dan peluklah diriku**_

 _ **Saat ku jatuh nanti,**_

 _ **Meraih sepi...**_

 _ **Cintai lah aku sepenuh hati..**_

 _ **Sesungguh nya aku tak ingin kau pergi**_

 _ **Takkan mampu ku hadapi dunia ini**_

 _ **Tiada arti semua bila kau pergi...**_

 _ **(Ari Lasso-Cintai aku sepenuh hati)**_

Jongin membalakkan mata nya saat bibirnya bertempelan dengan sesuatu yang kenyal, hangat dan basah,

Rasanya sangat manis sampai-sampai perutnya seperti ingin meletup-letup,

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum di dalam ciuman mereka, dia lalu ikut menutup matanya,

Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, bibir Jongin menyesapi setiap sisi dari bibir Kyungsoo,

setelahnya, mereka lalu melepaskan ciuman tanpa nafsu mereka,

"Apa itu berarti kau menerima ku?" Jongin berujar jahil, menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, tetap menampilkan senyuman tampannya,

"Jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada wanita, jangan berteriak-teriak.." nasihat Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa lepas,

"Tapi aku tak berniat menyatakan perasaan lagi selain pada mu.." ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan,

"Kalau begitu, katakan lagi pada ku.." Kyungsoo berujar manja, dia menangkup pipi Jongin dengan kedua telapak tangannya,

"Aku mencintai mu.." ucap Jongin sebelum mengecup kembali bibir Kyungsoo,

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mencintai mu, Jongin" Kyungsoo memelankan suara nya pada akhir kalimatnya,

 _ **Ku kan setia menjaga mu**_

 _ **Bersama di**_ _ **ri**_ _ **mu ooh..**_

 _ **Sampai nanti akan slalu**_

 _ **bersama diri mu.. ooh..**_

 _ **(vierra-Bersama mu)**_

Jongin terkekeh geli melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak malu itu, dia lalu menarik nya kedalam pelukan nya yang hangat,

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mu.. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi juga jangan menjauh lagi dari ku.. Aku hampir mati karena mu.."

"Aki tidak akan Jongin-ah.."

"Penyakitmu sudah sembuh?"

"Hm.. Suho oppa membawa ku ke Jepang untuk terapy selama 6 tahun.."

"Jadi ini alasanmu kenapa pindah sekolah setelah berkata aku membencimu pada ku? Hm? Dan berarti kau sudah ada di Korea 1 tahun yang lalu?" Kesal Jongin, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil,

"Bukankah ini kejutan?" Ucap Kyungsoo, mengadahkan kepalanya menatap dalam mata Jongin,

Jongin tertawa kecil,

"Ya, ini kejutan.." Ucap Jongin pelan, dia kemudian mengecup kembali bibir Kyungsoo,

"Aku pikir aku kecanduan dengan bibirmu.."

Jongin mengecup kembali bibir Kyungsoo,

"...Rasanya sangat manis.. Seharusnya aku sudah menciumnya 7 tahun yang lalu.."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil,

Kyungsoo lalu berjinjit dan menyesap bibir Jongin lagi

 _ **Kini.. Usai sudah sgala penantian panjangku..**_

 _ **Setelah temukan dirimu, duhai kekasihku..**_

 _ **Hanyaaa.. Di hatimu akan ku labuhkan hidup ku..**_

 _ **Karna kau lah cinta terakhirku...**_

 _ **(Ari Lasso - ?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Tau kok tau ini ngecewain :'v**_

 _ **Ini hanya cerita nya temen gue sama gue yang disamain,**_

 _ **Sakit bangedh :'v**_

 _ **soalnye dia sampe sekarang masih nunggu jawaban dari cewe yg disukai die yang udah 3 tahun dia kejer-kejer,**_

 _ **Sedangkan gua masih nunggu tembakan dari kaka kelas yang gua suka dan yang selama ini ngasih gua harapan :'v**_

 _ **Intinya nasib kita sama-sama jelek bangedh sangat-sangat jelek :")**_

 _ **FF ini kayak sekuel ae,**_

 _ **Nah singkat ceritanya, Jongin itu Cuma pengen pacarin Baekhyun supaya tahu dimana Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun nya gamau, nah dia mulai perustasi**_

 _ **Terus karena jo ne s kape, dia ketemu Kyungsoo,**_

 _ **jadi kesimpulannya, menjadi jones itu tantangan bagi setiap umat manusia :")**_

 _ **ganyambung? Tau kok :")**_

 _ **dulu kan si Jongin ngedeketin Kyungsoo supaya mau tau apa yang di sukai nya si Baekhyun,**_

 _ **Ya kayak jadi terbalik gitu lah :v dulu dia deketin Kyungsoo untuk Baekhyun, nah di masa depan dia malah deketin Baekhyun untuk Kyungsoo,**_

 _ **Intinya Jongin pleyboy piks :'v**_

 _ **Ah banyakan bacot gua,**_

 _ **Sebenernya ff terlatih patah hati ini udah dari waktu valentine siapnya,**_

 _ **cuman karna gak pede :'v ya gini, jadi telat nge post nya :'v**_

 _ **Ntar mungkin di chap selanjutnya ada cerita nya Sehun dan Luhan di ambang kematian,**_

 _ **Ya gua kasih bocoran deh**_

 **PERJODOHAN DAN RESTU ORANG TUA**

Itu ntar yang bakal jadi tema nya, so, keep waiting ya guyssss~~

SYALOOOMMMM!  
HORAAASSSS!  
ASSALAMUALAIKUM WARRAHMATULLAHI WABARAKATUH!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL FEATURES**

 **"Aku mencintai mu.. Kyungsoo-ya" lirih Jongin sambil menatap pemandangan Han river dari jendela cafe,**

 **Sangat indah dengan lampu yang berkelap-kelip dan memantul dari air sungai itu,**

 **Tapi, matanya malah menatap pada satu objek,**

 **Gadis pendek itu,**

 **Ini sudah sangat malam.. Kenapa gadis itu malah berdiri disana?**

 **Bahkan di jalanan sudah sangat sepi..**

 **Tapi...**

 **Kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan postur tubuh itu?**

 **Sangat mirip dengan...**

 **"Kyungsoo.." Lirih Jongin,**

 **Gadis itu lalu berbalik, mengambil sesuatu dari sepeda nya,**

 **Dan saat itu lah Jongin merasa kehilangan nafasnya,**

 **Mata besar itu..**

 **Bibir berbentuk hati..**

 **Dada yang.. Oke, yang ini dilewatkan.**

 **"K-Kyungsoo, itu Kyungsoo!" Lirih Jongin,**

 **Gadis itu lalu berbalik lagi setelah mengambil minuman panas dari keranjang sepeda nya itu, menatap pemandangan di depannya,**

 **Jongin lalu dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu,**

 **Tapi, seseorang menarik tangannya,**

 **Jongin mendesah kencang, menatap seseorang yang tadi menarik tangannya itu,**

 **"Kau harus membayar minuman mu dulu tuan.. Totalnya lima ribu won.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sarangek kaka pelandikaaaaa...**


End file.
